Gentleman of the Evening
by sheena0620
Summary: This is my first FF story. A short story, Eric Northman and a female companion.Very mature content not sutitable for those under 17, thanks.


It was my Birthday, and my first date with a vampire. This was not my usual date on a cool end of the summer night. I was meeting with a vampire which I had never done before. The internet was swarming with the undead, and I was like a honey to their bee sting. I had been corresponding with a male vampire who told me he was looking for a no strings attached lover. No commitment and a chance of just a one night stand, a typical vampire or just a man at that. I was skeptical at first but wanted to experience a vampire for once in my life. The night was clear with the skies dark and every star lit up, as I was driving to meet my vampire gentleman of the evening. He was the first vampire I had seen as I entered the bar room. His ways to me were enticing, and his eyes quickly wondered over to meet mine. His mannerism and his words appeared to be many years of experience as he pulled me into his orbit of desires. His hair was long and blond and thick as ever, he was tall and could stand in a crowded room and you would easily have found him, standing at 6'4. Sky blue piercing down at you was his eyes, as he looked into mine. I enjoyed his black leather jacket and tight black jeans as he stood facing me. He had asked me if I was the girl that answered his ad for , in which I replied as yes. I was stunned with his appearance and overwhelmed of being nervous with meeting this beautiful vampire stranger. He asked if we could go to a quieter place and he could get to know me a little more, in which again replied as Yes. The tall Vampire opened his red corvette door to invite me into his passenger seat, as I sat wearing my mini skirt and high heels. The CD player turned on as he turned the key over in his corvette Playground Love by Air was playing; I was impressed with his taste in music as I looked out the corner of my eye. We were driving away from the crowded bar down a dark narrow road. When we arrived at the park, it was secluded with nothing dead or alive that I had seen in sight. We had spread out the blanket that he had hidden in his seat, almost like he had planted it there for our evening. It was getting rather cooler outside...as he took his black leather coat off to keep me warm; his muscles were showing like endless mountains of no tomorrows. I tried to not be so obvious with my lustful stare, as his reply was with a sinful grin and gleaming stare. I confessed that he was my first Vampire, and I was a bit nervous and scared. He held out his hand and said "Actions speak louder than words and you have shown a curious side to you; otherwise I wouldn't have brought you here." He was right I was curious and ready for more. I kindly took off his jacket and laid it down beside me, with his blue eyes just piercing at me.

He reached around me and untied my halter-top. His strong hands running up and down my naked back, the feeling was so good. I was ready for his shirt to be off before he had finished with mine. I wanted to run my hands over his chest and down his stomach to tease at the top of his pants. I leaned over, and kissed his ribbed stomach just above his pants, and trace a line up with my tongue. I pulled the halter all the way off as he reached up and started to kiss my aching breast. His kissing me, was taking my breath away I quickly pushed him away to remove his pants and freeing*my best part*. His fangs had suddenly appeared, and I swallowed deep and ex hailed deeper. He laid me on my back and as ever I felt his pulsing against me as he licked on my breasts. I had no clue as my heart was racing of what was going to happen next, but I was ready for anything that he wanted me to do next. I pull my jean mini off too, exposing my tiny lacy pink thong. As were stretched out on the blanket I start kissing his chest moving downward with my lips. I start to kiss and kiss his throbbing aching *club*...running my nails delicately up and down his hard thighs. I arch my neck back as he slides me back down to the blanket with his pulsing running right into me. His fangs were ready as ever as he was quickly moving in toward me. My neck was ready and naked to be sheltered with his mouth. I yelled a big sigh and quickly felt a sense of freedom through out my body, after his bite. The feeling lasted for hours as we made love, under the clouds. I was shaky and overwhelmed. I didn't know what to say as we finished our wonderful love making. A million things came to mind but I was afraid to ask so many after our wonderful evening. I collected my thoughts and broke into courage to ask him just one question. What is your name? He quickly dressed as he stood high, and he looked down from the gleaming sky and with a grin he replied. The name is Eric, Eric Northman.


End file.
